The Triple Moon
by Thehighestascension
Summary: The Second War has ended and Harry, having fulfilled his purpose, feels like he has nothing left to live for. After he moves in with his Godfather and his Godfather's husband, they realize that Harry is much more to them than just their best friend's son. Follow their journey on allowing love to take over the scars of pain. RL/HP/SB. Rated M for attempted suicide and smut


**AN: Hey everyone, just a little story I've been working and I'm very excited to share with you all! I have to say that HP/RL/SB is my absolute favorite pairing and there are so few stories around that, for now, I'm stuck just writing my own. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Saving Harry Potter<p>

Being the mate of a werewolf, Sirius Black knew he had a good life. His Moony always knew how to take care of him, love him, and balance him out. They were meant for each other, after all, and they had been together for a very long time. Longer than either of them really wanted to think about, anyway. They were getting older—graying slightly around the temples and wrinkling in the corners of their eyes from the joy that their life had brought them. They weren't old men by any means, but older than they would like to be. They felt older and older each passing day looking at Harry. No longer the baby they had cooed over and coddled, he had grown into quite the young man. Even more troubling, Remus had a horrible realization on the day of Harry's eighteenth birthday. He knew it was possible to have more than mate, but he had been with Sirius so long that he had never expected anyone else to come into the picture. However, he awoke on 31 July with a feeling in his gut that he hadn't experienced since he himself was a kid at Hogwarts, the first time he had laid eyes on Sirius Black. His Sirius. That same emptiness was filling him up, knowing that part of his soul was tucked into someone else and he didn't currently have access to it. He suddenly realized that he needed one more man to make his life complete. Harry was his second mate, and he had no idea how to handle that information.

"Sirius, wake up please. I need to speak with you"

Sirius rolled over, the sleep still stuck in his eyes.

"Mmm Remmy, too early. Go back to sleep. Tomorrow. Talk tomorrow."

"Siri, please. I had the feeling"

That certainly woke Sirius up. He had been dreading this day but he knew it was always possible. Remus was a powerful werewolf and they always had more than one mate. Up until now he counted himself extremely lucky. He had gotten many years alone with his wolf, more than either of them could have hoped for. From this point on, everything was going to be different. He was going to have to learn how to share. This was a conversation him and Moony had had quite a few times to work out the logistics of and they had decided that unless Sirius was ready and willing, he wouldn't have to consider Remus's second mate his mate also. It was easier if that's how it worked out, but Sirius knew it wasn't likely to happen. He couldn't imagine loving anyone but Remus.

Well, that was a lie. There was one man he knew he loved. Not that he would ever try anything, of course. He was bound as a mate and that would kill Remmy. No, he knew Harry Potter was off the table. He also knew there was no harm in just looking and boy did he look. After the war had ended, Harry moved in with his Godfather and his husband to sort out his life. He decided he had to get away from the fighting and away from the public eye and Grimmauld Place gave him just that opportunity. Sirius couldn't get enough of Harry being around. At first he thought it was just a parental instinct kicking in, trying to make up for all the lost time with his best friend's son but he quickly realized that Harry was much more than that. He was a brave man, beautifully sculpted and unable to see how amazing he really was. However, after the last couple months he had resigned himself to remembering nothing would ever happen and he was of course perfectly happy with his wolf. That would never change.

"Okay, lay it on me. Who is it? Do I know him?"

"Yes my love, you know him," Remus said, sounding strangled. He wasn't quite sure how to break the news to his mate.

"Oh God Rem, if you say Snivellus I'm going to cry. Please, don't tell me it's that greasy git."

"No, don't worry. Although if it was, Moony would have screamed you silly for insulting his mate so you better start thinking before you speak—"

Remus cut off because he heard Sirius whisper something to himself and he couldn't quite make out what it was. "Padfoot? I didn't quite catch that. My hearing isn't quite that good. You have to do more than just move your lips, my love."

Sirius sighed and looked over to Moony with his big puppy dog eyes starting to tear. "I said that I'm Moony's mate," he said slightly louder, knowing the wolf would be able to hear this. Remus looked at him in shock and then understanding.

"My Siri, you know that you will always be mine. You are my star in the evening sky and my joy. This won't change that. I just…he's quite a bit younger than us and I don't want you to be upset. So please, just prepare yourself. Deep breaths and don't strangle me for this. Ready? "

"Rem stop stalling and just tell me already! You're scaring me. I'm a big boy. I can handle this. So what if we become cradle robbers? If it was meant to be, it was meant to be."

"…Harry. It's…Harry."

A look of pure and utter joy crossed Sirius's face much to the surprise of Remus. He thought Sirius would be furious; it was his Godson after all. But there he was, his normal Sirius self—yipping around the room and jumping on the furniture.

"Siri? Are you okay?"

"REMUS I'M MORE THAN OKAY! I HOPED SO HARD! WE'LL BOTH BE ABLE TO LOVE HIM AND CHERISH HIM AND GIVE HIM SUNSHINE. I want to give him the world Moony. I want us to be able to give him the world. "

Remus sat quietly for a second. He had seen the looks Sirius had been giving Harry lately but had passed them off as mere familial emotions. No, he hadn't expected this but his heart burst open wide. They would be able to do this. They both wanted—no, needed—Harry. He was their mate and they his. Now, to get him to want them, too.

…

Harry had been drinking. Not just a couple bottles of Butterbeer, but an entire bottle of Firewhiskey. Here he was: 18, the savior of the Wizarding World, with absolutely nothing left to live for. His friends barely sent letters anymore; they were so wrapped up in job preparations and their upcoming wedding that he was left alone. So many people were dead and he wished he was one of them. It was all on his shoulders and no one would be able to convince him otherwise. He took one last swig from the bottle and then smashed it against Remus's writing desk. He said a silent apology and then ran a large glass shard vertically down his wrist.

…

Remus was so caught up in the giddiness that was a happy Sirius that he almost missed it. There was a pain, not very noticeable, growing in his left wrist. He stopped to consider it for a second and placed the feeling similarly to when Sirius got hurt in a battle. But Sirius was right here in his arms, safe and sound. But…that meant—

"Sirius, quick! There's something wrong with Harry!" With that, Remus sprinted out of the room across the hall into Harry's. The bed was still neatly made from that morning.

"Please Harry. Please be home. Where are you? Why is this goddamn house so big!" Remus was frantically running in and out of rooms while Sirius just stood there at the door of his study, mouthing something. "Sirius please we already went over this tonight! You have to actually speak for me to—"

"Harry."

Remus jogged over to the door and he saw a puddle of blood on the carpet. Next, he saw the glistening shards of smashed glass that never seemed to disappear no matter how many times you vacuumed. Finally, he saw the source of the blood. He had to force himself not to look away. He had to force himself to move from his spot and help his newly found mate. He had to save him before it was too late. Thankfully, Harry was still breathing. Sirius ran to the medical cupboard for a Blood-Replenishing potion while Remus held sank to the ground and took Harry in his arms. Slowly and carefully he started healing the wounds. It was next to impossible to fully heal self-inflicted injuries but he could stop the bleeding and stitch it up. However, Harry just gained another scar that would stay with him forever.

Sirius rushed back to his mate and their newly discovered third and tipped the latter's head back to help him get the potion down. Remus had successfully stopped the bleeding so he was in much less danger than before. That didn't take the heaviness away from their hearts, nevertheless.

…

Harry awoke the next morning utterly confused. The last thing he remembered was walking into Remus's study and breaking out the Firewhiskey. Everything else was trapped in a heavy fog but he wasn't sure that he wanted to remember. He looked around his room and saw two figures slumped over the sides of his bed, one of whom had drool dribbling down his chin and the other was snoring so loudly it was a wonder that Harry hadn't woken earlier. The longer he was conscious, the more he felt a sharp pain in his wrist. Suddenly, his brain cleared the fog and he remembered the glass. He remembered the blood pooling around him until he fell into darkness.

"Oh god, oh god. How did they find me? How did they know? What are they going to think of me? I'm such selfish bastard, that's what I am," Harry muttered quietly to himself, his heartbeat quickening from fear. "They're going to send me away. Who would want to deal with a depressed, suicidal eighteen year old when they're living their perfect life? There's no room for me anyway."

Remus opened his eyes and saw Harry talking to himself, looking like he was going to run. He shot up and moved to sit next to Harry. He couldn't think of anything to say. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest the night before and here was the boy who was destined to be a part of his life forever, alive, but still broken. He should have seen the signs. How well did he know Harry that he wasn't able to see the signs?

Remus realized, thinking it over, he didn't actually know Harry that well. The boy sitting in front of him seemed to be a complete stranger. If anything was ever going to change, Remus had to stop thinking about him as Lily and James's son. He was so much more than that.

…

Remus and Sirius had left Harry alone to shower and get dressed but not before warning him that they would be up to check on him if he wasn't down in fifteen minutes. The three of them needed to have a family meeting. On the way downstairs, Remus had Sirius go into his study and retrieve and irreplaceable items and then locked the door. He wouldn't ever be able to go in there again. They had spent an hour getting the blood out of the carpet and it was spotless but there would always be a darkness around the room now, a feeling of emptiness and hopelessness.

When they arrived down in the kitchen, Sirius put the kettle on to boil while Remus sat at the table with his head in his hands, trying to figure out the words to say to Harry.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, Remus?"

"I don't think we can tell Harry about 'us' yet. I think we need to give it some time to let him heal and then maybe we both get to know him a little bit better. Then, maybe he'll be more likely to love us back. I don't think he can offer himself to us fully, nor take us fully, until he loves himself a little more. I think, for now, it's better he doesn't know about what we discussed last night."

"But Remus," Sirius started, his eyes drooping like they were known to do when he wasn't getting his way. Remus usually fell for them in an instant, but this was not one of those times. "What if it makes him feel that more loved, knowing he has a place with us, forever?"

"You know Harry better than that Sirius. He would probably just stay with us out of guilt rather than because he wanted to. He needs to fall for us first, and then we can worry about the rest. I don't want to force him into anything, especially in the state he's in right now. He deserves much better than that. No, we're going to wait and that's final," Remus commanded. His usually bright amber eyes had dulled to copper. His hair was un-kempt and he still hadn't shaved. This wasn't the Moony that Padfoot knew, and therefore he decided against trying to argue. His Remus was a cheerful, well kept, and passionate man. Until he could regain that composure, Sirius would follow his lead. There was no point in trying to argue with a snippety werewolf. However, if Remus wanted to wait that didn't mean that Sirius wasn't going to be flirting. He just wouldn't let Harry know WHY he was turning on the charm so hard.

The two men turned when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Harry joined them awkwardly in the kitchen, taking a seat at the table opposite Remus while Sirius stood next to the hearth. No one knew what to say so they just sat there in a tense silence. Sirius couldn't take much more of the silence, being the man of little patience that he is, and just started blathering whatever came to mind.

"Harry, finding you like that was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. You're so lucky that Remus felt—well, you're lucky that Remus is so sensitive. You mean so much to us. Who would I take flying on the motorcycle with me if you weren't around? Who would support my decision to keep my hair flowing and luscious? Who would put old rock albums on my turn-table thing-a-majigg because I don't know how and then still stay in the room while I make a fool out of myself dancing? What would you do if I tried to off myself?"

"Sirius," Remus's voice boomed, no longer sounding smooth like melted chocolate. "Sit down. Too far." Sirius sat after a mumbled apology to Harry, not meaning to step quite so distant over the line. Sirius is a very passionate man who has a lot of trouble filtering. With his emotions as topsy-turvy as they were at this moment, something uncouth was bound to slip out.

"No Remus, it's okay, he's right," Harry spoke at barely above a whisper. "What I did wasn't fair to you, and it wasn't something I planned. I'm actually relieved that you found me. I just…I feel empty inside, like my purpose has ended and now no one has any use for me. I killed Voldemort, but when I did a little piece of me died too. I saw everyone getting on with their lives around me and I just couldn't move past it all. And last night, well, I never had the best birthdays. I had a flashback to when I turned eight when Uncle Vernon—well—it was a bad day. So then I started drinking and I always feel worse when I drink. But it was better that way, you know? Like I deserved to be feeling that horrible so I just had to keep making myself feel worse and worse to punish myself more and more and then when I got to the bottom of the bottle and I didn't have any other way to hurt myself, I smashed it. I'm not proud of it, and I don't ever want it to happen again. Just…please don't make me leave. I'm sorry and I promise you can trust me. I just don't want you to kick me out. This is the only place I can feel safe."

Harry finished his long winded speech and by the end he had to rush it a bit as he was running out of air. He looked into the eyes of the two men in front of him and right away could see that Sirius was crying. Sirius was always one to wear his heart on his sleeve and that made Harry feel even worse. And then, there was Remus. He sat stoically and unblinking, watching as Harry took deep breaths to replenish his oxygen supply. After a moment of staring at the rise and fall of the younger boy's chest, Remus spoke in the most stern, yet comforting tone he could manage,

"Harry, you aren't going anywhere. You have a home with us for as long as you want and nothing is ever going to change that. But if Sirius and I are going to keep you safe, there have to be some house rules. Most of these won't just be for you, but we'll follow them too so you won't be left out. First of all, no more alcohol in this house. I would say no drinking period but I cannot control what goes on out from under my roof. Second, we are going to need to know where you are at all times so you have to check in with us frequently. No doors are to be locked so we can get to you with ease. No sleeping all day, from here on out we're going to spend as much time together as possible unless someone has plans. Finally, please don't ever scare me like that again, Harry."

Harry got up and slowly made his way around the wooden table. Remus and Sirius rose to meet him and pulled him into a hug that made all of his trouble's melt away. "More time with Moony and Padfoot," he thought to himself, "Maybe that's exactly what I need."


End file.
